This invention relates to a seal with a compensating thrust ring which can be gainfully used to seal the joints of articulations between mechanical parts subjected to relative motion under the most varied operating conditions.
It is, in particular, able to exercise an efficient sealing action between two opposite flat surfaces belonging to two members of an articulation spaced axially one from the other and subjected to undergoing relative rotation around a common axis.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the seal forming the subject of the invention is utilized for the links in tracked vehicles of the type in which the coupling surface between the journal and the pin in the articulation between one link and the other is lubricated by means of lubricating oil enclosed in a cavity inside the pin.
The function of the seal in question is that of impeding or, at any rate, of limiting to the full, the lubricating oil from leaking out of the end of the journal.